Just Because I am a girl
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: "Just beacause i am a girl?" ... "no,beacause you are MY GIRL"


**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**DEDICATED TO SS**

A girl was running on the dark road of Mumbai highway. She stopped for a while placing her hands on her knees and turned back. For a moment she relaxed and took some deep breaths in order to sooth herself. She turned back again as she heard someone yelling.

"Hey, stop."

Her eyes widened as she saw them and she scared more than before. She breathed and gathered some energy and started to run again.

"STOP! I said stop. Or you have to pay… stop I said"

But she didn't. she was running but her speed was decreasing with every passing seconds. At one point those three boys succeeded to catch her. one of them held her by her wrist.

"I said na stop? Then why didn't you listen to me darling."

"Leave me. please .. please leave me" she begged.

"Aww, baby we are so sorry but we can't. you are so very damn hot that we cant control ourselves"

"Please" she cried.

She bit his hand and he left her with a jerk. Getting a chance to escape she started to run again and those boys again chase her. but this time she needn't to run more. She bumped with a man. As soon as she bumped and stopped those boys also stopped chasing her. she looked up and relaxed. She just hugged him tightly and started to cry.

" Arey galey milna hain toh hum bhi toh taiyar khare hain. Usse lipat ne ki kya jarurat?" one of the boys teased her.

She hugged him more tightly and was shivering also. On the other hand the person didn't even look at her let alone hug her. His eyes were fixed on those boys and were red as if he would kill them at the next moment.

"Oi, chal nikal yaha se. or use hamare hawale kar" the other one yelled.

He separate her from his hug and moved towards them. He was slow in his pace.

"Ache se kaha samajh nahi aya tujhe? Mar khake hi manega na tu?"

He didn't take his eyes off and was moving towards them.

"ye aise nahi manega" one of the boys punched him over his face. But before his punch could harm him he held his hand and punched him back.

(I can't describe fight scenes. Sorry)

Their fight didn't go long. Soon a police van came and some officers got down. They salute him.

"Sir, ap kya kar rahe hain. Choriye inhe hum dekh lenge" one officer requested him.

But he didn't. he hit them again and again.

"Sir please"

"le jao inhe, or dhayan rahe ye jail se chut na nahi chahiye hain. Aisa case banao inpe ki salo tak sartey rahe jail mei" The person ordered the officer.

"Yes sir. Ap fikar mat kariye. Inlogo ka kam hi ye hain, rat ko sharab pike sharif admio ko paresan karma" the officers handcuffed those boys.

"Ai, pata hain tujhe mera baap kon hain? Tum jeisey 10 officer ko main apne jeb mei rakhta hu" one of them yelled.

The person was just about to leave but this sentence made him to turn around.

"Kal subha main police station aunga, ye tino mujhe chahiye. Usse pehle ye chutna nahi chahiye. Main khud inke upar case karunga. Dekhta hu, iske jeb ki officers kya kar lete hain or iska baap bhi" he ordered the officer while looking at those boys.

He stood their as long as the police van left and then he turned to meet the gaze of that girl. He found her standing near his car leaning against the car's window. As he moved towards her she stood straightly. She looked at him with the corner of her eyes. But as soon as she looked his angry face she lowered down her head knowing she had to face a storm.

"Lab mei kuch kam adhura reh gaya tha.. toh der ho gain. Gari bhi kharap ho… ho gain bich rastey mei… taxi bhi nahi… mil .. mil rahi thi…." She was scared.

"kisi ko phone kar sakti thi" his voice was stunned.

"Sab kam khatam kar ke thake hue ghar gain. Aj do din bad kisi ne chain se soya hoga.. toh mujhe laga disturb ku kaarrrruu.." she was shivering.

"Mujhe phone kar sakti thi"

Ohh.. ohh"

"Oh, oh kya kar rahi ho. Answer me damn it. Mujhe phone ku nahi kia? Agar bhagwan na kare aj kuch ho jata toh. Kya jarurat thi tumhe etne rat ko akele sarak pe cahlne ki. Haan! Jawab do mujhe?' he shouted.

She shivered and started to cry. She was scared and his words were making her more nervous then before.

The person cooled down seeing her shivering body. He noticed the scratch marks on her neck and face and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair in order to relax himself.

"I am sorry" he apologized.

She said nothing just hugged herself.

He slowly moved towards her and hugged her gently. She hid her face in his chest and burst out. He kissed his head. Neither of them spoke for some minutes.

"I am sorry Abhi" she spoke.

"No.. I am sorry. Maine istarah bat ki tumse. Par kya jarurat thi tumhe? Mujhe ek phone kar sakti thi na."

"Sorry… mujhe laga tum disturb ho jaoge"

He separated her from his hug and cupped her face. She looked away.

"Look at me Tarika"

She looked.

"aisa ku lagta hain tumhe main disturb ho jaunga? Huh, batao mujhe? I know Tarika I am not a good partner of yours. But I am trying na? payar karta hu main tumse. Bohot payar karta hu. Manta hu ki main apne life mei apne duty se upar kisis ko jagha nahi deta.. par duty ke bad agar main kisis ko apna sab kuch dene ka sochu toh wo tum ho. Sirf tum. Main har wo mumkin koshish karta hu jo tumhe khushi de. Jo tumhe ek pal ki muskurahat de. Mujhe ye bhi pata hain ki, main chahe jetna bhi koshish karu par tumhare akho ke in ansu ke waja har bar main hi ban jata hu kisi na kisi tarah. But trust me Tarika, I love you."

"I love you too Abhi" she hugged him again "Abhi please tum mere sath raho. Mujhe bohot dar lag raha hain. Bus sath raho tum mere. Mujhe kuch mat pucho, kuch mat kaho. Bus sath raho" she murmured.

"Main tumhara sath hi hu Tarika" he hugged her back. "chalo gari mei beitho. Bohot thand hain bahar"

They got separated and got into the car.

"weisey hua kya tha?" he asked while driving.

"wo… wolog battamizi kar rahe the.. toh maine thappar mara ek ko… then they pushed me against a tree and try to…to.." she covered her face with her hands.

"Koi bat nahi Tarika. Jane do. Yad mat karo wo sab" he consoled her.

She nodded.

But both of them knew its not so easy.

The car stopped infornt Tarika's house. She got down.

"Tum ander nahi aoge?"

"Nahi.. rat bohot ho chukka hain. Tum jake aram karo"

"Please… wo main.."

"Ok.. tum chalo main gari park karke ata hu" he smiled.

As he entered into the house he found no one there.

"Sayad fresh hone gain hogi"he thought.

He sat on the sofa and switched on the TV. It was more than 30 minutes, she didn't arrive. He got tensed. He moved towards her room and heard the shower was on in bathroom.

"Tarika.. are you there?"

no respond.

"Tarika"

"Ya. Just give me 5 minutes" she answered.

"ok.. main hall mei wait karta hu. Be quick"

.

"tumne dinner kia hain?" she asked him as she joined him in hall room.

"Haan…" he lost his words as he looked at her swelled and red eyes.

"aisey kya dekh rahe ho Abhi?" she asked him.

"Kuch nahi" he extended his hand and she placed her hand over his. He pulled her down beside him.

As she sat down beside him he shifted a bit so that he could see her face. He took her right hand in between his two and kissed her fingers. He rested his elbows on his knees and his hands were under his chin still entwined with her hand.

"Kya hua?" she was confused.

"kuch nahi" he nodded.

Actually he was waiting her to burst out. And he knew it will take sometimes.

He looked into her eyes. He loved her because of her attitude, her personality, her way of thinking. But he had to admit this he loved her eyes more than anything else. Those eyes always forced him to forget the rest of the world. And he loved those eyes more when they were red and with full of tears. That's not mean he liked her to cry. But it's just he couldn't resist himself from looking at her. He wondered how her eyes could explain all the emotions going through her mind. Just one look and there's nothing to explain more.

He came out from his though as she slipped out her hand from her soft grip. She averted his gaze. He smiled and shifted again to make himself comfortable. He waited and waited. Finally she spoke out.

"All this happened to me, just because I am a girl na?" she spoke with a cracking voice.

He didn't response. He kept quite and let her speak.

She was playing with her fingers and trying her best not cry.

"I can't have a safe journey to my home, just because I am girl"

She looked up so that her tears couldn't roll down her cheeks.

"I can't have a safe and granted job life just because I am girl"

Still she didn't dare to face him.

"I can't protest, I can't do anything to protect myself, I can't be free just because I am girl"

She looked at him to find him staring at her.

"Right? I AM A FREAKING GIRL na. that's why I don't have any rights to be free… to be self reliant. Agar main ek larka hoti toh yesab nahi hota right. But no, I am a girl. So I have to tolerate this nonsense." She sighed.

"Bhagwan toh sabse ek hi jeisa payar kartey hain na, sabko ek hi mariyada dete hain na, toh unhono ye bhedbhav ku kia? Kya unhe ye sab pata nahi tha… or agar pata that oh hume ku etni himmat itni khamata nahi diya ki hum inke khilaf khare ho sake?"

He was quite. He knew his each and every word would just make her more emotional and helpless.

"I can't go any where, can't do anything according to my will just because I am a girl" she spoke loudly letting all her anger and helplessness to burst out "Cant do this, cant do that, cant go there, cant go here…. I cant be myself just because I am a girl"

She covered her face with her hands and stared to cry. He tried to take her into a hug but she jerked his hands away.

"And what did you say? Why I hadn't informed you? Why? Why would I inform you? Oh, I need a bodyguard for me na, because I am girl" she teased herself.

"Main agar kuch kahunga toh bhi tumhe acah nahi lagea or agar nahi kahunga toh bhi tumhe bura lage ga. Par etna jarur kehna chahta hu, I love you. Kya ye kafi hain tumhare hug k liye?" he smiled.

She got angry and turned her face away.

But he made her to face him and cupped her face.

"Look at me" he requested and she respond.

"Do you think I can sooth you?" he asked.

"No" she nodded.

"Good. Agar meri jagah tumhari koi larki dost hoti yaha toh tum dono mil ke larko ko gali deke apna bharas nikal leti ya phir koi dusra tarika hota tum logo ke pass. Par main kya kahu? Main khud sharminda hu. Agar main bura bolunga bhi toh tumhe lagega main bus tumhe behlane ke liye bol raha hu. Lage ga na?"

Hm" she nodded.

"Par main sach mei sharminda hu. You have the right to protect yourself. Pura haq hain tumhe free hone ka, par hamara samaj hamara ajkal ka culture humey ye ijajat nahi deta. You have all the rights to do whatever you want, but be careful"

"Just because I am girl…."

"no not just because, because you are a brave girl. Etne din himmat se kam liya a tumne. Or ab aise batey kar rahi ho? jo ho raha hain hum use band nahi kar saktey chahe ye bat sunne mei jetna bhi bura lage. Par hum koshihs nahi jhorenge, or yahi hamri himmat hain. Jab tak jaan hain tabtak larenge. Hain na? or iske liye sahas ki jarurat hain"

"mujhe kuch nahi sunna hain tumse. Tum please chup raho" she brushed his hand away "tum sab larkey ek jeisey hotey ho. Sab bus hum larkio ko dominant karma chahtey ho" 'Ok, main kuch nahi bolta" he rested his head on the head rest and closed his eyes.

She looked at him and got irritated.

"ABHIIIIII!"

She was about to stand up but he pulled her into a soft hug. She too hugged him back, because she was badly in need of that hug. She wanted to feel someone is there for her always. She wanted to feel there's someone to love her.

"Cartoon dekhe?" he wanted to divert her mind.

"Hmm"

He switched on the TV and played tom n jerry.

After sometimes he realized she had fallen in deep sleep in his arm. He switched of the TV and carried her in his arm to her bedroom. He lied her down on bed and switched off the light. He was about to leave the room but didnt and sat on the chair beside her thinking she might had woke up in the middle of the night and found herself lonely. After sometime he too dozed off.

.

She woke up to find herself on her bed. It took sometime to regain her previous incidents. As stair down, she saw Abhi preparing breakfast for her.

"Tum rat bhar yahi the?"

"Haan.. wo rat bohot ho gaya tha na, toh socha subhahi chala jata hu , phir subha hua toh socha tumhare liye breakfast bana du. Toh ye raha madam apka breakfast. Ap jaldi se fresh hokar breakfast karke lab a jana. Main chalta hu"

"Tum nahi karoge breakfast mere sath?"

"Are you sure? Kal toh bohot naraj thi mujhpar. Bhul gain kya?" he teased her.

His teasing reminded her the previous night and she became sad.

"Traika jo hua bhulan asan nahi hain, I know, par koshish toh karo"

"She smiled and nodded in yes.

"That's like a good girl. Ok main chalta hu"

"Abhi, thanks for everything. Tumne pura rat mere pass beithey rehke bitaya, mujhe kal sahara diya, mere sath tom n jerry dekha, meri har bat bus sunte gain or kuch kaha bhi nahi. Or uske bad Ye sab, breakfast wagera banane ki kya jarurat thi.. I mean…"

"I spent the night sitting beside you not because you are a girl.

I watched that episode of tom n jerry 4th time with you not because you are girl.

I hugged you when you needed me not because you are a girl.

I heard you not because you are a girl,

I have made breakfast for you not because you are a girl,

All the things I do for you is just because you are MY GIRL and I LOVE YOU " he smiled and left without giving her a chance to speak out.

"I love you too Abhi" she smiled through tears.

**AN:/ ok guys… I have done with it. Jutey chappal jo marna hain maro, I wont mind.**

**Tarika ko weak dekhaya, strong dekhana chahiye tha… jo ye sab comment karne wale hain unhe bus main ye kehna chahti hu… apne apko Tarika ke jagah ek bar imagine karke dekhna.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I wrote this in hurry and didn't get time to revise**.

**HAPPY BDAY SS**

**PLEASE RVW**

**KK** .


End file.
